


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been watching John for a while, and he knew he just had to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day #15: Incubus

Sherlock had never met a human quite like John. Other humans were completely uninteresting, useful only when he needed sustenance. Their dreams were boring, and they all reacted the same when Sherlock arrived, struggling uselessly at his strong grip. He could tell John would be different, if only he could get a chance to consume him.

The human was plagued by nightmares. They were terrible enough that he woke constantly, preventing Sherlock from getting a taste of the delicious fear. John was so interesting that he began following him around during the day, something he would never do for anyone else. Even the most mundane activity was interesting when John was involved, and Sherlock couldn't get enough.

He had discovered around a month into observing John that music soothed his nightmares. He had conjured multiple instruments, but John's favourite was the violin. Sherlock had played for hours, keeping John asleep longer than he ever had before. He could have used those moments of interrupted sleep to take what he wanted, but it seemed almost cheap, and he loathed the idea of leaving John so soon. Not that he had to leave John immediately, but prolonged exposure would be dangerous.

For who, he wasn't sure.

 

\--

 

Night came quickly, leaving Sherlock with a warm feeling of excitement. Tonight was the night, he was sure of it. He stayed in the shadows, waiting for John to go to bed. He didn't have to wait long, the man was clearly exhausted. 

Sherlock watched hungrily as John stripped off his shirt and trousers, not bothering to put on pyjama bottoms as he crawled into bed. John, he was pleased to note, was wearing his bright red pants, a personal favourite of Sherlock's. 

John shifted around a bit, settling with on leg slung over the covers, an arm draped across his stomach. For someone that struggled with nightmares, he fell asleep rather quickly. 

Sherlock waited until John had entered REM cycle before making a move. He slunk across the room, smoothing his arms across John's chest, guiding his arms up and over his head. With deliberately slow movements, he straddled the doctor, brushing his groin against John's flaccid cock. Sherlock smirked, feeling John begin to perk up in interest. 

Sherlock stretched his body over the doctors, his hands pinning John's to the headboard, hips rocking slowly, encouraging the arousal. He leaned his head down, his nose brushing along John's jaw as he aimed for his ear. 

"So beautiful, John." Sherlock breathed into his ear. "I must have you."

The words sent a visible shiver down John's spine, and Sherlock grinned as the man tried to arch up into him, a small groan escaping when he was unable to move more than a few inches.

"Now now, it's nice to see you so eager." Sherlock hummed, nipping on John's earlobe. "But you're trying to rush this. Behave." With a particularly sharp bite, Sherlock moved, licking a stripe down John's neck.

John's skin tasted better than he ever expected. He could taste the nightmares; acidic and powerful. He could taste his hopes; sweet and bitter, like sugary coffee. His fears, his strengths; even his past lovers had a fine taste because he left them satisfied. 

Sherlock continued moving down, pressing heated kisses on the muscled chest and taut stomach in front of him, his hands holding John captive at the upper arms. Sherlock reveled in the squirming man beneath him, sucking a bruise just below his belly button before pushing those gorgeous red pants away. John let out a small cry at the cool air on his free cock, his hips canting upward to find friction.

"Tsk tsk." Sherlock admonished, moving both of his hands to hold down John's hips. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Behave." John murmured sleepily, and Sherlock sucked another bruise against John's inner thigh as a reward. 

"Good." Sherlock praised, his hand wrapping around the base of John's cock, giving it a quick pump before swiping a thumb over the head. "Very good."

With no further warning, Sherlock took John in his mouth, moaning at the amazing taste. If Sherlock thought John's skin was delicious, his cock was a thousand times better. He had never tasted a human with so many complexities before, a regular feast for his tongue. 

The Incubus let out a small hum before beginning to move, his head bobbing up and down the length of John's cock, hand stroking where his mouth couldn't reach. John was keening beneath him, trying to move, but Sherlock's free hand held the man steady, not allowing him to set the tempo. 

As Sherlock ran his tongue up the bottom of John's shaft, he knew he wouldn't last long, the though sending sad disappointment washing through him. Normally he was in and out, taking his nourishment as quickly as possible before vanishing again, but he found that he didn't want this to end. He savoured the taste at his glans, stronger and headier than everywhere else. 

It only took a few more pumps with his hand before John was coming, spilling himself into Sherlock's very hungry mouth. The incubus swallowed as much as he could, licking up any stray drops before tucking a satisfied looking John back into his pants. 

John had been...better than he had expected, Sherlock mused as he stood up, striding back into the shadows. The man was tough, resilient, and he decided that he didn't have to give up the human quite so fast. After all, there were more idiotic humans that survived multiple feedings from Incubi and Succubae. Really, it wasn't expecting too much to plan another feeding from John. And next time, Sherlock smirked as he left the room, maybe he would get to fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. This fic was so hard to write. The entire time I was like "how do i write tHE SEX?!!?!"  
> So, um...sorry.


End file.
